There has been a growing awareness that electromagnetic forces (EMF) particularly extra-low frequency (ELF) have caused various problems including health hazards. Growing evidence has linked these forces with a wide variety of environmental problems including in humans and in animals. The literature is replete with concern over these problems including detrimental effects resulting from microwave radiation, power lines, electric blankets, computer terminals and various household appliances. Recent concern has been expressed with respect to the dangers of cellular telephones and with various studies which have linked exposure to EMF to the higher than normal incidents of leukemia and cancers of the breast, prostate and brain.
It would desirable if some techniques could be developed which could combat these harmful EMF/ELF forces.